One Loud Life
''One Loud Life ''is a 2D-animated, comedy-drama film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Animation. It is based off the hit animated Nickelodeon television show, The Loud House created by Chris Savino and it stars the regular cast of the show, including Collin Dean and Grant Palmer as minor supporting roles. The screenplay was written by Kyle Marshall, Mike Rubiner and Amanda Rynda. The film follows Lincoln Loud as he and his family hear rumors about a destructive tornado coming to destroy Royal Woods, while his family doesn't really believe it Lincoln questions how life would be if it was real, and decides to make a list of things to do with his family and friends before the tornado strikes his hometown. Plot Cast and Characters Loud Kids *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Parents and GrandParents *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Fred Willard as Albert Royal Woods Residents *Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Richard Steven Horvitz as Chaz, Skippy & David *Lara Jill Miller as Liam Jagger *Kari Wahlgren as Maggie *John DiMaggo as Mr Grouse & Chunk *Jill Talley as Sam *Pamela Adlon as Tabby *Amanda McCann as Giggles *Ashley Johnson as Stella, Paige *Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar *Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco & Silas *Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain & Haiku *Throup van Orman as Winston *Tom Holland as Benny *Fred Tatasciore as Sergei *Catherine Taber as Girl Jordan *Haley Tju as Stella Casagrande Family *Sonia Manzano as Rosa Casagrande *Ruben Garfias as Hector Casagrande *Roxana Ortega as Frida Puga Casagrande *Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande *Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago *Alexa PenaVega as Carlota Casagrande *Jared Kozak as Carlos Jr. Casagrande *Alex Cazares as Carlino Casagrande *Roxana Ortega as Carlitos Casagrande *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Production Development Rumors speculating the development of a movie based off of the Loud House, started rummaging the face of the internet since March 2017, saying that the movie would release on February 7th 2020. The former show runner Chris Savino declined this multiple times when asked about it in public. In 2020 a good three years after Savino was fired from Nickelodeon for sexual harassment, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies approached the show runner Kyle Marshall for a movie based on the show, at first he was a little scared about the idea for a movie, but he signed onto it with the intention that he wanted to end the show in a grand finale where the plot would be like any other episode on the show, only stretched out to be 80 to 90 minutes and the emotion would be a lot more harder than anything on the show. Writing The premise of the season one episode "Homespun"' in terms of a tornado was a bit of an influence for the movie's script, however both plots are different where Homespun was the siblings hating their own house because of how old it is and the movie was Lincoln trying to spend his possible last days with his sisters, friends and family. Since Kyle and Mike Rubiner liked this episode, they went with it as a story base for the movie. Animation Jam Filled Productions provided the animation for the movie, they were told by Nickelodeon to do what they did in the show in terms of shots of the sky, character movements and so on. Trivia *The movie serves as a finale for The Loud House, in terms of tone and story. *This is the fifth Nicktoon to get an animated feature film. The first four were Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, and SpongeBob SquarePants. It is technically the sixth Nicktoon to get an animated feature film, if one also counts Doug's 1st Movie, produced by Disney.